


Nathan Wuornos, Baby Magnet

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, But Audrey also has a little maybe crush, Episode: s01e05 Ball and Chain, Gen, Mostly friendship ans getting to know each other, Post- 1x5 Ball and Chain, big pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Audrey notices something peculiar about her new partner on a pancake lunch on a Sunday.





	Nathan Wuornos, Baby Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Nathan+babies=love, and I wanted something fluffy after writing It's Only Touch.

Audrey can't believe that she had been in Haven for over a month before she found out that Nathan is an actual baby magnet. 

After dealing with Beattie's (tripletts? Twins?) baby situation, suddenly it seems to Audrey like everywhere they go, there is a baby who absolutely loves Nathan. Or she supposes, it might be the mothers who love Nathan and his easy charm when he doesn't know he's being charming, but while the motivation might be from the mothers, the babies are always happy to see Nathan. Nathan also seems like such a different person when he's holding a tiny human being oh so gently in his arms. 

She's pretty sure Nathan knows every baby's full name, siblings and cousins, birthday and measurements. She's just waiting to hear exactly to how many kids he's a godfather to. Nathan seems to have a natural ease with babies that he lacks in most adult interactions. She was right when she told him he's father material.

As a third baby within 30 minutes has exited their table at the diner where they are having their Sunday pancake lunch, Audrey thinks about that stuff more. She watches Nathan wave excitedly at a tiny 6 months old Emily (or maybe it was Emma?), she wonders about Nathan's life, his choices. She has met fathers, but not many that seemed naturally suited to the role. Garland Wuornos certainly isn't. And sure Nathan has his Trouble, but if she has understood correctly, his Trouble has only been back a few years. There was plenty of time for him to settle down before it came back. Why didn't he?

Audrey hasn't really had a partner before. This is also only their second Sunday lunch together, so she's not really sure if any of this is appropriate, but she's gonna mention it anyway. Because she's curious.

"When I partnered with you, I didn't realize you were 'Nathan Wuornos, baby magnet'." 

Nathan's eyebrows shoot up and he coughs out a little "A what? " at her.

Audrey raises her own eyebrow and repeats, " a *baby* magnet. You know, tiny human beings love you. As do their mothers."

The panic leaves Nathan's eyes but they are still skeptic. "I still don't know what you mean."

Audrey gawks at him, "Nathan, that was the third, let me repeat one, two, three! babies have made their way to our table since we've been here. And they all adore you. That's being a magnet. Look, I think I spy a 4th baby who just *has to* meet you."

Nathan gives her an annoyed look, "You are totally over blowing this whole--, oh look who it is! Hey, Anna! How are you doing? Is she--" and Nathan is again in full blown discussion with Kate (?), little Anna's mother about her developments but Audrey tunes that out. She just smiles when she looks at Nathan. He does look nice, holding a baby. (Knock out those thoughts, Audrey! He's your socially awkward temporary partner!)

After 5 minutes of discussing Anna's sleeping habits, the baby and her mother leave them to their lunch. Nathan sits back down and notices Audrey's smug look.

"Look, this is a public place, I'm a local cop, the son of Chief, people come up to talk to me about stuff. That's life in a small town. You'll get this treatment eventually." 

"Not like that. Babies really like you. It's adorable. I was kinda joking but I bet you *do* visit the maternity ward!"

"No, I don't! Not without reason. But I did make some extra money as a baby sitter in my teens, so I guess some of that stuck."

"You were a baby sitter?" Audrey asks, delightedly. "You really are father material." And before she can really think it through, she adds  
"How come you aren't yet? " 

The moment the words have left her mouth, she knows she shouldn't have asked that. She's only heard of one ex, and that was a high school sweetheart. There's gotta be a story or two here. Which Nathan is clearly not ready to share.

Nathan immediately goes blank, and starts concentrating on his pancakes again.

Audrey bites her lip nervously. How to get out of this mess? She needs to move the topic to something safer. Then she gets it. Their first bonding moment (beyond shared love for sarcasm). 

"How did Garland Wuornos feel about his son being a babysitter?"

Nathan looks at her again with a small smirk. The lunch is saved! 

"He wasn't a fan. But it gave me my own money, so he didn't care much." 

After that, they start sharing terrible job experiences. They end up having a fun lunch and when Nathan is stopped by one more group of children as they are about to go out the door, Audrey can't help but smile. 

If she is honest, she's glad Nathan is a *baby* magnet and not a *babe* magnet. She shouldn't be thinking like that, but she is allowed an odd thought or two like that about her new partner.


End file.
